shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Shinnaga
Shinnaga is the het ship between Angie Yonaga and Korekiyo Shinguji from the Danganronpa fandom. Canon Although the two shares an interest in certain areas of culture, those being art and religion, they rarely interact with each other. Angie didn't invite Korekiyo to her Student Council. It can be assumed she was aware that Korekiyo, as an anthropologist, knows how cults are started; or that she believed Korekiyo wouldn't give up his desire to leave the academy easily. Korekiyo was among the students who understood that Angie's Student Council was based on brainwashing, and had no interest in joining them regardless as he stated he does not believe in gods. Nevertheless, Korekiyo considered Angie an admirable friend for his sister and murdered her after she witnessed his other murder plans. During the trial, when he was suspected and begun to panic, he appeared annoyed and asked how long they're going to bring that up after Himiko once again mentioned Atua. During the non-canonical bonus mode Ultimate Talent Development Plan, Angie had a very unusual reaction after Korekiyo stated that he is interested in Atua solely from critical and anthropological point of view. Angie then told him that Atua's business hours are closed for the day, clearly not wishing to have a follower who isn't actually religious. However, Angie then returned to her usual passive aggressive cheerfulness and reminded Korekiyo that he should pray in order to not face judgement. Quotes MAIN PLOT ULTIMATE TALENT DEVELOPMENT PLAN Fanon The ship sailed as a result of the two being polar opposities, with Angie acting religious, although in reality using her made-up god for her own gains (as pointed out by Korekiyo, Maki and Izuru), and Korekiyo being an atheist who's still interested in religious culture as the anthropologist. Their talents are considered matching as well, as Angie is an artist and art is a part of the human culture that Korekiyo is interested by as an anthropologist. Although, like with any other Danganronpa ship like this, being a victim-killer duo put off some fans, especially after the reveal that Korekiyo killed Angie for his beloved Sister, it is still one of the most popular ships for both characters, particularly Korekiyo. Fans would often end up shipping these two if they don't want Angie to get in the way of Tenmiko. Fandom FAN FICTION : : :Yonaga/Shinguji tag on FanFiction.Net DEVIANTART : TUMBLR : : WIKI : on Trivia *This is one of several Danganronpa ships between a victim and their killer, with the others being Leosaya, Chimondo, Yamaceles, Twoteru, Mahpeko, Tsumionji, Band Aid, Nekodam, Komanami, Snatsumi, Nishichino, Amamatsu, Shiromami, Tojoshi, Iruhara and Oumota. *They stand next-to-next during the Class Trials in New Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. **They're one of three victim-killer duos to stand next-to-next during Class Trials, with the others being Shiromami and Tojoshi. *They're together on one of Danganronpa V3's Steam cards, the one titled "Rituals." **This is one of four victim-killer ships to be together on one of the Steam Trading Cards for Danganronpa V3, with the others being Shiromami, Tojoshi, and Iruhara. Gallery Shinnaga.png Shinnaga 2.png Shinnaga 3.png Shinnaga Steam.png Shinnaga Steam 2.png Videos 3 What Lovers Do Angie x Korekiyo|Mep part Happy Late Birthday Chels!!!! Shinnaga AMV|Edit Hit and run shinnaga|Edit Navigation